Birthday Dreams
by charl88
Summary: Troy's 16th was one birthday he was never going to 4get. One Shot. Slash RyanxTroy. COMPLETE


**((Sorry about mixing up the persons. I thought that I would repost it with the correct person. I have also made it easier to read by splitting it up more and I have added a few extra words here and there))**

Troy awoke to his mother singing Happy Birthday to him. Troy groaned slightly and he sat up looking at his mother. "Happy Birthday Sweetie" she said, placing herself on my bed and handing me my birthday cards and my present from her and dad. Dad couldn't be here as he was in San Francisco training so it was just him and his mum. Mum kissed him on his cheek

"Happy Sweet Sixteenth Troy" she smiled.

"Thanks mum" Troy said as he began to open his cards. There was on from Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, Gabriella, Grandparents, Cousins, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi. Troy was quite disappointed that he hadn't received one from Ryan Evans. Ever since the musical (or musicale as Ms Darbus likes to call it) Ryan and Troy had become extremely close. So close that he had begun to develop feelings for him. Sexual feelings. Troy thought that he was so gorgeous, sweet, kind and funny. And the way he was when he was on stage was so elegant. He moved with grace and he looked so cute when he was doing his little dances. It was apparent that Troy had begun to fall in love with Ryan. Troy would spend all his free time talking about him, spend all his lessons looking at him and when he could he would spend as much time as he could with him. Troy loved him, he wanted to tell him but he didn't know if he felt the same way that he did about him. He smiled at Troy all the time and gave him flirtatious looks but that didn't mean anything, 'He might just be being nice to me' he thought to himself. He finished opening my cards and his presents and then got ready to go to school.

Troy walked into school and was greeted by everyone saying Happy Birthday to him. Gabriella greeted him with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Troy had told her that he was gay but he hadn't told her who he was in love with. She had accepted the news well and she and Troy had become as close as ever. She was ever so supportive of the decisions that he chose. They dragged him into the gym without giving him an explanation why. Everyone had congregated into the Gym and sat down. Troy was forced to sit at the front between Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Guys what's going on?" he asked. They didn't reply and turned his head to the front of the gym. He saw who was standing there. Ryan Evans. He was dressed in green shirt, black jeans, white trainers and a green hat. He was holding a microphone.

"Right as we all know" he started "It is Troy Bolton's 16th birthday today" the crowd cheered and some even whistled. Troy turned red and he was about to ask Gabriella what was going on when Ryan called him over to the front of the gym. Troy shook his head.

"Come on Troy" Ryan smiled and Troy was forced to the front of the gym by Gabriella and Sharpay who obviously knew what was going on. In fact he was sure that everyone except him knew what was going on except him. Troy sighed and went up to the front of the gym. Troy stared at Ryan. Damn he looked so fine today. Why did he have to look so cute? Ryan smiled at Troy,

"I wish you a happy 16th birthday Troy". Troy was confused why did he get everyone in the gym to wish him a happy birthday couldn't he have just done that in the hall. He put the microphone down, pulled Troy towards him and kissed him full on the lips. Troy was in shock but he kissed back. Troy wrapped my arms around his neck whilst he ran his hands through his hair. Damn that felt so good. Troy ran his tongue against the top of his mouth begging for entry. He parted his lips and allowed Troy entry into his mouth. Troy started kissing him like my life depended on it. Ryan massaged Troy's tongue with his and they just melted into each other. Both Troy and Ryan could hear the faint sounds of "awe's" and "so cute's" coming from audience. After what seemed a life time they finally broke apart. Ryan looked at Troy and had a large grin on his face.

"I love you Troy Benjamin Bolton" he said

"I love you to Ryan Alexander Evans" Troy replied as he took him back into his arms and kissed him again.


End file.
